Magic of Disney High
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: Welcome to Disney High! With lots of magic, spells, curses, and secrets. Step into the lives of Disney Characters in teen form going to High School!


Magic of Disney High

Hello everyone, PoisonBlackRose here bringing you all a new story. This will be about the Disney Princess, Disney princes, and other Disney characters. I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 1: Belle and Adam/Beast

Belle's POV

I'm walking in Disney High. Sophomore year here I come! My name is Isabella Brigitte Valois. But everyone calls me Belle. I'm a total bookworm, my dad is an inventor, my mom died when I was young, and I have lots of best friends. But I'm also an outcast. Most people at Disney High find me odd. Except for my friends. And hopefully my crush Adam. He is the quiet and mysterious type. He has a lot of friends also and all my friends have crushes on his friends.

Today I'm wearing a white polo shirt with a blue dress over it and brown flats. I had my hair in my usual ponytail tied in a bow with a blue ribbon.

I rolled my roll-around book bag that my dad made me into the school and head straight to my locker.

I opened it and start putting my textbooks from my bag in the locker.

"Howdy, Belle." a southern drawl said. I looked up and saw Woody Pride opening his locker right beside me.

"Hi, Woody." I replied getting my last textbook and put in my locker. Then I started decorating it.

"So how was you summer?" I asked Woody.

"Pretty good. How bout yours?" He said getting his textbook from his book bag and put it in his locker.

"Good. So did you do anything fun?" I asked. But when I looked at him, he isn't paying attention. He's looking past me towards the entrance. I turned and follow his gaze and see Bolina Peep, Bo for short, talking to Jane Porter and Kida, with a last name no one can pronounce and I'm one of the smartest girls in school.

I smiled and rolled my eyes and turned back to Woody who had a lovesick look on his face.

"Just ask her out already." I said.

He got out of his trance and looked at me realizing that I'm still here.

"Wh-what are talking about?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, come on Woody, everyone knows you like her. I think she even knows." I said trying to stuff my bag in my locker.

"Like everyone knows you like Adam." He counter smirking at me. I looked at him shocked.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He said stepping in to help me. He got it stuff in there.

"Thank you." I said closing my locker.

"Your welcome." He said tipping his cowboy hat.

"Hi Belle, howdy Woody." Bo greeted us in her southern belle accent opening her locker which is two lockers down from mine.

"Hi, Bo." I replied. I glanced at Woody and see him looking lovesick at her. I rolled my eyes and nudge him.

"Oh…uh…H-howdy B-bo." He said nervously while blushing. Bo giggled and winked at him. Woody look down bashfully. I couldn't help but giggle at the two.

I start walking towards the office to receive my schedule til I heard someone call my name. I turn around and see the deformed kid Quasimodo running towards me with a pile of paper tuck in one arm and holding up a sheet of paper with his other hand.

He stop in front of me out of breath. "Here's your schedule." he said handing me the paper.

"Thank you Quasi." I said. He smile at me and was going to say something till he got thrown in to the lockers and the papers he was holding flew all over the place.

"Move out of the way, Ugly, I'm trying to talk to my girl." The biggest jerk of the school Gaston said. I glared at him and went to help Quasimodo.

"I am NOT your girl, Gaston and how could you when Quasi is being nice and passing everyone their schedules." I said. Then turn to Quasi.

"Are you okay?" I asked handing some sheets of paper.

"Yeah, thanks, Belle." He said taking the paper and walk away.

"Seriously, Belle, you should not help ugly people like him. It could ruin your rep." Gaston said.

"You are so superficial, Gaston." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Belle." He said.

"That wasn't a compliment." I said starting to walk away. But he grab my hand.

"Oh, come on Belle, you know you love me." He said.

I shook out of his hold and turned around and glared at him. "Not even in your dreams." I said icily. He growled angrily and shoved me into the lockers with his face inches from mine.

"You will be mine, Belle." He said threateningly.

"Why don't you just leave her alone." a voice said behind Gaston. My heart leaped when I looked over Gaston's shoulder and see Adam standing there with his arms crossed and looking angry.

"And what if I don't." Gaston said turning around but had a strong grip on my arm.

"I will make you." Adam said angrily. I couldn't help but get a goofy look on my face. He so handsome with ocean blue eyes, long light auburn hair tied into a ponytail, he's dressed in a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over top and denim jeans. Yeah I know I only take notice people that I care about outfits.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Gaston asked.

All of sudden Adam's friends came and gather around him.

"Now leave her alone." Adam said.

Gaston rolled his eyes, let go of my arm and walked away.

"Are you okay, Belle?" Adam asked me. Oh how I love how he say my name.

"Um…yeah…thank you." I said nervously tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"How about I walk you to your locker?" He asked with his dazzling smile. All his friends snicker, he turn and glare at them.

"O-okay." I said blushing. He offer his arm and I took it.

When we got to my locker I open it and got my textbook out.

"So what's your first class?" Adam asked.

"Advance English." I replied.

"Cool, mine too, wanna walk with me?" He asked.

"I would, but I promise I meet with my friends first. Sorry." I said.

"That's okay. I'll see you in class." He said and start walking away. Just then and idea pop into my head.

"Adam, wait." I called out. He turned around and look at me.

"How about you come by my house tonight and we can do homework or study together?" I asked.

"Oh, gee, Belle, I would love too. But I have this thing tonight. I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

I bowed my head defeated. I'm so stupid, there is no way a guy like him would like me.

"Hey Belle, why so down?" a voice said. I turn around and see all my friends here. And the voice was Ariel.

I explain everything that happened. When I'm finish Ariel put an arm around me.

"I'm sure he likes you Belle, maybe he really has a thing tonight." She reassured me. I smiled at her.

"Actually, he doesn't go to anyone's houses. Not even his friends." Aurora said.

"And how do you know that?" Pocahontas asked her.

"Um…well…you know, I heard it somewhere." She said nervously.

"Uh-huh, Philip told you that didn't he?" Jasmine asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Aurora mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends.

We are a group of 11 best friends. There's me, Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Snow White, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Cinderella. And some of us have our fair share of secrets.

Let's start with Ariel. She is actually a mermaid. She wanted a human life but she transforms temporarily though, cuz her father is strict with this kind of stuff. Once she leaves school she goes to the beach and steps into the water and atomically transform. She has vibrant red hair, aqua eyes, and she's wearing a purple sleeveless top that criss cross in the back and skinny green jeans with light green sneakers. She's carrying a ocean themed backpack. Her crush is Adam's friend. Eric

Aurora secret is that she lives in a cottage in the forest with three fairies. She moved here from England, her parents stay so they have the fairies to move here with her to take care of her. She doesn't have a English accent cuz only her father is English and not her mother. She has golden curly hair, violet eyes, and is wearing gray button down blouse with a vest over it and a dark gray knee-length pleated skirt with black penny loafers. She carry's a pink satchel with blue trim. Her crush is Phillip.

Next is Jasmine. She is a Arabian princess. She escape cuz her father try to force her to get married. So she lives with Aurora. She has tan skin, long black hair in a pony tail and a blue headband with sapphire around her head. She has large brown eyes. She's wearing a turquoise tank cropped top with turquoise harem pants and light blue flats. She carries a light blue Arabian design tote. Her crush is Aladdin. Oh and she also has a pet tiger name Rajah.

Pocahontas is Native American and lives in an actual NA village not far from here, with teepees and everything. Her father is the chief. She has copper skin, long black hair and brown eyes, she's wearing a tan romper with feathers on the neckline , a belt around the waist with feathers attached to it, and brown sandals. She carries a brown leather backpack. Her crush is John.

Mulan is Chinese. Her and her family moved here from China. Her secret is awesome. She dresses up as a boy and go to an all boy martial's arts class. She thinks its very sexist. She tried to sign up before but they wont let her cuz she is a girl. So she cut her hair and cover up her..ahem..lady parts, and get boy clothes. She is a total tomboy and a EXTREME feminist, despite she has a crush on Shang who is also Chinese and goes to that class. She has black hair that reaches her chin, brownish-black eyes, she's wearing Chinese style tunic that is a light sand color with light green trimming, brown knee-length leggings, and black combat books. She carries a light green satchel with brown trimming. Oh and guess what else? She has a little dragon that can talk named Mushu, cool right?

Next is Snow White. She lives in a cottage with dwarves in the woods. Her stepmother tried to kill her cuz Snow White is prettier than her. Although a while back she disappeared with out a trace. Snow White has pale white skin. Short ebony hair with a red bow clip in it. She also have large brown eyes. She's wearing a yellow above the knee dress with a dark blue puffy short sleeve long cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and red pearls, and yellow flip flops. She carries a blue and yellow striped tote with a red handle. Her crush is Florian.

Tiana is African-American and is from New Orleans. But her and her mother moved here. She doesn't have a secret. But she does have a gift. And that gift is cooking. She can cook all kinds of stuff and when someone gets her to try something of theirs, she instantly start listing what it needs to make it better. She dreams of having a restaurant someday. But now she is a waitress at this New Orleans style café call Dave's. And her mom has a spice shop. They get all kinds of spices from everywhere. She has a best friend named Charlotte who still lives in New Orleans. They visit each other sometimes. And they call each other everyday. We met Charlotte she is actually pretty cool. Anyway Tiana has dark brown hair in a bun and brown eyes. She's wearing a old fashion dress, it's a mustard yellow it buttons down to the waist where a tied around belt is, and a white shirt under it. And she has on brown penny loafers. She carries a brown satchel with yellow trimming. Her crush is Naveen.

Rapunzel lives in a tower with her mother Gothel. She has long magic hair. But it magically shortens to her back when she leaves the tower. Her mother is super strict, Rapunzel can't go anywhere but school and work. Anyway, she has long blonde hair and huge green eyes. She's wearing a puffy-sleeved light purple blouse with pink pinstripes with a matching knee-length skirt, purple flip flops, and is carry a light purple satchel with pink trim. Her crush is Eugene.

Merida is a Scottish princess. She is the princess of the Scotland country DunBroch. But she escaped cuz she hated the princess life. She's a tomboy and feminist like Mulan. Except she does archery and not karate. So she is living with Mulan. She has curly fiery red hair and greenish-blue eyes. She's wearing a dark green T-shirt, a green and brown plaid skirt with brown leggings underneath, and brown combat boots. She carries a green and brown plaid satchel. Her crush is MacGuffin.

Last up, Cinderella. Poor girl she is a servant to her step-mother and step-sisters. They are really mean to her but she stills stay positive. Fortunately they let her go to school and work. She has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a light blue shirt with a dark brown tank top over it with a light brown skirt, and brown flats. She carries a light blue tote. Her crush is Henry.

So that's all my friends. You probably wondering where we live. Well it's called Magicland. No one knows where it is on the map. But here we are. Its kinda cool living in a unknown place.

We all work at the Magic Mall food court. Ariel and I do the French cuisine. Aurora and Rapunzel does the British cuisine. Jasmine and Pocahontas does Arabian cuisine. Mulan and a Chinese guy named Chien Po does obviously Chinese. Tiana and Snow White does New Orleans cuisine. Merida and Cinderella does Scottish cuisine. I also work at my favorite book shop and read to the kids there. Tiana and I are the only ones with two jobs since all the other girls are busy and stuff.

Anyway, back to here and now, with us standing and talking in the hallway.

"I can't believe Gaston. It almost like he owns you." Merida said.

"I know its annoying." I said.

"Want me to karate kick him and Merida shoot an arrow at his head?" Mulan asked.

"No, but thank you." I said giggling. All of sudden we heard the school bell ringing.

"Welcome to another year at Disney High. I hope you all enjoy your summers. But now get to class." Principal Mickey announced.

"Well I guess its time to get to class. See all of you at lunch." Cinderella said.

We all went our separate ways and head to class. I walk in my Advance English class and see Adam sitting in the front row. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled an waved back. He pointed to the empty seat next to him. I went to sit there. I was about to talk to him when our teacher came into our room. Its Ms. Maggie Davis. Her brother Andy owns a toy store. And I've seen her a couple of times. She is really nice. So this class should be good.

…..

It's the end of the school day and I'm walking to my locker till something in the Advance English room caught my eye. I went in and see a textbook in Adam's seat. I picked it up and open it and see that it is his. I smiled took it and head to my locker. When I get to my locker I see Bo and Woody talking at his locker.

"Saturday night works good for me." Bo said.

"Did he finally asked you out?" I asked Bo while getting my roll-around from my locker.

Woody glared at me and Bo giggled. "Sure did take him long enough didn't it?" she said turning back and wink at Woody. He look down at the ground blushing.

"HOWDY BROTHER!" Jessie Pride, Woody's sister, yelled in his ear.

"Ow, Jessie that was my ear." Woody said rubbing his ear.

"Oh don't be such a wimp Woody." Jessie said.

"Yeah, don't be a wimp, Woody." Buzz Lightyear, Woody's best friend, said coming up towards us. Woody glared at them. Bo and I couldn't help but

giggled.

"I'm going have to go guys. I see all tomorrow." I said.

"Bye, Belle." They all said.

…

Home at last. What would I do with Adam's book, you might asked. Well I am a curious and adventurous person I will go to his house and return it.

Anyway, home is a 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom cottage. We have a cellar for my father's inventions. We also have like a mini farm. We have a horse name Philippe, goats and chickens.

I set my stuff on the table near the fireplace and went downstairs to see my father.

"Papa!" I called.

"Over here." he called back. I went over where his voice is and see that he is laying under some kind of contraption.

"Hi Papa." I said. He rolled out from under the contraption and I couldn't help but giggle at his goggles.

"Hello Belle. How was your first day at school?" He asked standing up.

"Really great." I said.

"That's good." he said.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"Hmmm….do we got any steak left?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"How about steak and eggs?" he asked.

"Okay, I go make it." I said.

"What about your homework?" He asked.

"I already done it in study hall." I replied.

"That's my smart girl." He said proudly.

"Papa." I said embarrassed.

"What, its true." He said.

"Just get back to your invention." I said heading back upstairs.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am." He said saluting. I couldn't help but giggled while I walking up the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen to start cooking. I open the fridge and get the steak and eggs. I place them on the counter. I open the spice cabinet looking for some Cajun spices. But I couldn't find any. I went to our old-fashioned phone and dialed Tiana.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi Mrs. Noni, this is Belle, I need more spices can I get some?" I asked.

"Sure you can honey. what are you cooking? So Tiana can see what spices it needs." She said.

"Steak and eggs." I replied.

"Ooo, sounds good I'll send Tiana shortly." She said.

"Great thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said and hung up.

I went into the living room/dining room and get Adam's book out of my book bag and put it on the table. I went to get a book from the bookshelf and sit down in the rocking chair and read.

I got through a couple of pages till I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up and went to see who's here through the peaking hole Papa invented. I see that's its Tiana carrying a bag of spices. I open the door and let her in.

"Hey Tia." I said.

"Hey Belle, here are your spices." She said handing me the bag.

"Thank you." I said taking the bag.

"What's that?" She said looking at the table.

"What's what?" I asked blushing. She went over the table and pick up the book and open it.

"Really Belle?" She asked.

" I'm going to return it to him after dinner. Like you won't do the same for Naveen." I counter.

"Um…well…." She utter blushing.

I giggled and she glared at me. But she end up laughing to.

"Have you start cooking yet?" She asked.

"No I was waiting for you." I replied.

"Okay, put this-" She said holding a bottle of red spice. "on the steak before you cook it. And put some more on after it. And put this-" now she's holding a bottle of brown spice. "when it is done cooking. And marinate it with this-" she said holding a bottle with Cajun Marinate on it. "and it will be the bees knees." She finished winking at me.

"Great, thanks Tiana." I said.

"Your welcome. Now I better head to Dave's. See you tomorrow. Oh and sprinkle some black pepper on the eggs." She said heading out.

"Okay, bye." I said closing the door behind her.

….

After dinner, which my dad loved by the way, I walk outside to get Philippe. Till I realized that I don't know where Adam lived. So I decide to try something. I pull Philippe out of the of his stable with his reigns. I pull myself up on him. Once I'm settle I put the book in front of his nose. And shockingly we were off.

A while later we find ourselves in dark woods.

"Uh, Philippe are sure this is the right way?" I asked.

He sniffed in response, basically saying 'I got this'.

"Just checking." I said.

We went a little more ways till we got to a gate that leads to a bridge and….HOLY COW! Is that a freaking castle!?

"Adam lives in a castle?" I thought aloud.

Philippe whinny in response, saying 'I guess so'.

Then that means….ADAM IS A FREAKING PRINCE!? No that can't be right. Am I wasting my time. I guess there's only one way to find out.

I open the gate and start crossing the bridge. I got to the castle doors and open one of them.

I walk in to find a spacious grand hall.

"Hello?" I called.

Adam's P.O.V

"Master there is a girl in the castle." Mrs. Potts said.

"What?" I asked confused thinking she is tricking me.

"Come look and see for yourself." She said.

I went to the balcony over looking the great hall and I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Its Belle the girl from school I'm totally in love with carrying a book. I look closer and see its my Advance English textbook. Darn it I must have left. I can't let her see me.

I guess I should explain. I'm a beast. I was cursed when I was 11 by an enchantress. She came up to the castle as an old beggar woman asking for shelter in return for a rose. I turned her down cuz she was ugly. Then she turn into a beautiful (not as beautiful as Belle) enchantress and turn me into a beast. I have find love before my 21st birthday. Right now I'm 17. I did find love. But not sure if she loves me. Oh and the enchantress may me turn human temporarily for school. The only people that know is my friends and they seemed really cool about. They keep reassuring me that Belle will love me back and break the curse but I don't know. They did say she has a crush on me but that might change when she see me.

"Master." a voice interrupting my thoughts said. I turned to see Lumiere who turned into a candlestick with the curse all of my servants turned into objects with the curse.

"Maybe you should approach her." He suggested.

"Are you crazy, do you want him to scare the poor girl? No offense master." Cogsworth said.

"Well what do you suggest he do then?" Lumiere countered.

"Warn her first then approach her." Cosgworth answered.

"No, no ,no, he's got to have confidence." Lumiere said.

"Then she'll have a heart attack and run away." Cogsworth argued.

"That sentence make no sense." Lumiere said crossing his arms. And they continue to argue while I decided to take Lumiere's advice and head downstairs to approach Belle. Who's back was turn to me.

"Belle." I said. She turned around. Once she saw me she gasped. I backed away few feet from her.

"I won't hurt you." I said holding my hands up. She narrowed her eyes and examined me. Then she lock her eyes with mine.

"Adam?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"How?" She asked stepping towards me.

"I rather not talk about it." I said.

"Oh, well, here's your textbook." She said handing me the book.

"Thank you." I said taking the book from her.

"Your welcome." She replied."

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"I let my horse smell the book and he lead me here." She said.

"Why didn't you just wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

She blushed and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her. I'll let go. For now.

"Well, anyway I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She said turning away.

"Belle, wait." I said.

She turned around looking at me questionably.

"Would you…um…would you…." I stuttered.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"Would you like to have dinner with tomorrow night here?" I asked in one breath.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I said looking down bashfully.

"I love to." She answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I have to go or my dad will get worry. Bye." She said walking towards the front doors.

"Bye, Belle." I said.

She smiled at me and waved while opening one of the doors and close it.

Once I make sure the door is shut tight I couldn't help but smiled widely and jump up and down for joy. I am on cloud nine.


End file.
